Expectations
by KuroKitsune-chan
Summary: This a fic that has romance between LauraTravisEven though i support LauraRoberto
1. Default Chapter

Another Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, nor any of its characters

"Ok," said Laura, "I'm finally going to tell Travis how I feel about him!"

"That's great!" said Kana, Laura's best friend.

"Ahh!" Screamed Laura, "Kana it's just you, you really scared me!"

"Sorry, Laura," said Kana, "I was just so happy that you finally decided to tell what you feel for Travis."

"Me too,"

Suddenly (anime style) Laura's eyes went dark.

"What's wrong?"

"Kana,"

"Laura, what is it?"

"What if Travis doesn't like me back?" "What if when I tell him that I lo… I mean like him that he rejects me?"

"Laura if you think like that, then he probably will reject you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, remember that one time when I feared that if we went into my attic that I would see a spider?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, what happened?"

Laura had to think for a moment.

"Oh yeah, we were going through boxes, then all the sudden this huge black spider landed on your arm!" "You went ballistic!"

Laura was on the ground laughing, and crying at the same time because she thought is was so funny.

"Ok, Laura it wasn't that funny!" Kana started blushing.

"Sorry Kana."

Laura got off the ground and tried to stop laughing.

"Your point is?"

"Well, what I feared most happened because I believed it would!"

"Oh," "So, you're saying that if I stop thinking that Travis will reject me then maybe he won't"

"That's how I see it!"

"Ok, I try Kana,"

Laura was just about to leave when an idea hit her.

"Hey, Kana,"

"Yes, Laura?"

"It's getting late, do you want to sleep over at my house?" "We can make up a plan of how I'm going to tell Travis that I…"

"Love him?"

"Love him!" "Kana what gives you the idea that I 'Love' Travis?"

"Don't think I didn't nearly hear you say love earlier in our conversation."

"So that is how?"

"Well, also the fact that you are a twenty-one year old women who lives in her own house!"

"Yeah," "I should've guessed that!"

"Well, should we go and get planning?"

"Yeah,"

Laura and Kana started off to Laura's house thinking of a way to tell Travis how Laura feels.

To be continued…

Please R+R again flames are invited if you feel like they need to come.

This is my first ever non- one-shot!


	2. Sleep over

WHO OWNS Hamtaro! Not Me!

Chapter 2: Sleep over

Laura and Kana didn't immediately get to planning like…well like they planned too.

Instead they turned on Laura's Karaoke machine and started singing to songs from animations that they had seen on the television when they were younger.

"Hey, Laura do you remember Card Captor Sakura?" asked an excited Kana.

"Do I ever!" "Why do you ask?"

"You know 'Catch You Me'?"

"Yes, Kana now will you please tell me what this is all about!"

"Good, because were going to sing it!"

O.O (**A/N: Look that was on Laura's face!**)

"Laura?" "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," "I just don't believe it!"

"Why do you not believe it?"

"Because, the last time we sang that song I got grounded for five vases breaking and two windows shattering!" "Do you know how much money my parents took out of my allowance!"

"It wasn't my fault that for some reason Miss Laura Haruna had a little singing problem,"

"A little, singing problem!" "Kana I would call that a major singing problem!"

"Please sing it with me Laura?"

"Fine," "But pray that nothing shatters, please?"

Kana put the on the song 'Catch You Catch Me'. Laura and Kana decided that they would sing a duet Laura would sing the first part and Kana the second, then they would sing the chorus together.

**Laura**:"_Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi_

_ienai no iitai no_

_CHANSU nogashite bakari_")

**Kana**: ("_Datte (datte) datte (datte)_

_tsubasa hiroge futari de_

_sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shita")_

**Together**: ("_Hora_

Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me_ matte_

_kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte_

_sou _Nice to Meet You Good to See You_ kitto_

_atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni_

_tonde tonde tonde yuke_

_ma - yo - wa - na – I")_

**Laura**: ("_Tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI-_

_anata no egao de_

_itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae")_

**Kana**: ("_O-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai)_

_mazu wa o-tomodachi kara_

_waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai")_

**Together**: ("_Hora_

Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me_ ZETTAI_

_unmei datte o-niai datte_

_sou _Nice to Meet You Good to See You_ kitto_

_dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de_

_ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban_

_KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU")_

**Together**: ("_Hora_

Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me_ matte_

_kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte_

_sou _Nice to Meet You Good to See You_ kitto_

_atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni_

_tonde tonde tonde yuke_

_ma - yo - wa - na – i")_

**Together**: ("_Hora_

Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me_ ZETTAI_

_unmei datte o-niai datte_

_sou _Nice to Meet You Good to See You_ kitto_

_dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de_

_ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban_

_KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU")_

Kana and Laura were exhausted after singing that song but that didn't stop Laura from asking.

"Kana is anything broken, shattered, destroyed, or look like it needs to be replaced?"

"No, Laura everything looks ok!"

Laura and Kana had recovered and were wondering what to do next.

"We can go and take your new puppy, Brantaro, out for a walk,"

"Yeah that's a good idea Brantaro will like that a lot,"

Laura and Kana started to talk as they walk Brantaro through the park.

To be continued…

A/N: If you didn't guess, the name Brantaro is a mix of Laura's dog, Brandy, and her hamster, Hamtaro.

Please review my story and give me ideas if you like!

Sorry that this chapter didn't really have anything to do with Travis, but I promise that the next one will. I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or the song 'Catch You Catch Me.'

I found the lyrics because I person named 'Takayama Miyuki' contributed them, wherever this person is I would like to thank them for contributing the lyrics.

If have any questions you can tell me in your review!


	3. Ticket to Her Heart

Disclaimer: I KuroKitsune-Chan own Hamtaro! IN MY DREAMS! But I do own Brantaro! Thank you for reading.

Chapter 3: Ticket to Her Heart

As Laura and Kana were walking Brantaro through the park, as well as discussing issues of the past and a plan they needed to make so that Travis would be able to tell that Laura (as Kana says) loves him.

"Kana how do you think I should do this?" "I don't want to sound like some desperate person!"

"Well you know you could try and do some of the same things that you did when actually just LIKED Travis back then."

"You're not going to put down that fact that you think I love Travis are you?"

"I don't think Laura I know."

"Anyways….so don't you think that it would be sort of obvious to Travis if I used one of the same stunts I used last time?"

"Yeah I guess you right."

Laura and Kana's face went downcast as they couldn't think of a plan to get Travis to know how Laura felt. Then all of the sudden Brantaro started barking.

"Laura what is up with him?" asked a worried Kana.

"I don't know!" "He hasn't acted like this before!"

Both Laura and Kana looked up to see what could be causing this strange reaction in Brantaro. Then Kana and Laura realized that it was the figure that was running in their direction that had gotten Brantaro so worked up.

"Who could that be, Laura?"

"I don't know Kana but whoever he is Brantaro doesn't like him!"

"So what should we do?"

"Let's hide behind those trees." "I'll let Brantaro go and he will attack whoever this person is."

Laura let Brantaro go praying that he would get hurt as he charged at the unknown person. She closed her eyes when all the sudden she heard laughing!

Laura stepped out from behind the tree with Kana closely behind her. Then both of the girls eyes went wide as they realized that Brantaro wasn't barking because he didn't like the person, he was barking because he was try to say hello. He was trying to say hello to none other then: Travis.

"O My Goodness!" "Travis you ok?"

Travis looked up to see a worried looking Kana and Laura hovering over his head.

"Hey you guys." "Yeah, I'm just fine"

"Are you sure Travis?" "I didn't mean to set Brantaro of on you I thought that you were someone that Brantaro didn't like, while actually he was just barking to say hi to you."

"That's ok Laura!"

"Hey, Travis what were you doing?"

"I was getting in shape for my first college game of this year!" "Which reminds me, are you guys planning on coming to my game tomorrow!'

Laura didn't know what to say, so Kana spoke for her.

"Laura and I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Laura had finally had found the words to say.

"Kana is right!" "We'll be there Travis, and expect up to be yelling really loud!"

"Counting on it Laura!"

Travis gave Laura a big smile, which almost made Laura blush. But luckily Brantaro started barking again, this time signaling that visiting time is over and he wanted to get home to have some food.

"I guess that someone or some dog is ready to leave." "Right, Brantaro?"

Brantaro started barking trying to say that he agreed with what Travis was saying.

"Well then, I guess Kana and I should get going."

Kana took Brantaro's leash from Laura and started walking off, but when Laura was about to leave Travis stopped her.

"Umm… Laura?"

"Yes Travis?"

"Have these tickets to this dog show thing and I was wondering if you and Brantaro would to go with me?"

Laura's heart jumped for joy, especially when he handed the ticket to her. That ticket at that moment was the most important thing in Laura's life, to her that ticket was a key that could open the door to her heart! Then Laura remembered that she had to answer or that door might be closed.

"I would……I mean Brantaro and I would love to accompany you to this dog show!"

"Great, we will go on Sunday at 2:30 p.m." "Is that a good time for you?"

"Yes that time is fine."

"Ok, well I have to go, I'll see tomorrow!"

"Right, we will see you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye!"

Travis started to run again off in to the midst. As he left Laura started to jump for joy! She stopped……and realized that she needed to get back to Kana and Brantaro!

She started leaving and as she was running home she couldn't help but smile and sing as she went.

To be continued…….

Thank you, to all the people who are reviewing this story you made me feel more confident in this story!


	4. Talk

The anime Hamtaro was still not created by me but if you like Brantaro then that makes me happy!

Chapter 4: Talk

Soon enough Laura had caught up with Kana and Brantaro.

"Well?" asked Kana who was giving Laura the curious look.

"Well what?" asked a puzzled Laura towards Kana.

"Don't think I didn't notice you staying behind a few extra minutes alone with Travis." with this said a smile appeared on Kana's face.

"Nothing happened he just gave me some tickets."

Laura held out the tickets to show Kana. Then like lightening the tickets had disappeared from Laura's hands and were being read by Kana.

"So is he going with you to this dog show?"

"Yes,"

"When are you guys going?"

"Sunday at 2:30,"

"Ah, the day after his game, well I hope your date goes great!"

At the word 'Date' Laura did a big gulp.

"Don't gulp Laura I know you were already considering it a date."

"I was?" "What makes you say that?"

"Well you must have considered it something serious if it made you smile and start singing really loud."

"Singing really loud?"

"Yup, you were singing so loud I think that's why the cats started yowling,"

"Cats started yowling?" a surprised look came upon Laura's face.

Kana nodded and then started to giggle and then laugh at the expression plastered on Laura's face.

Brantaro had to interrupt again because he was really getting hungry and his human and her friend didn't seem to remember that it was his feeding time.

With the interruption of Brantaro Kana stopped laughing and Laura's face turned back to her normal expression.

"Well hopefully even Travis didn't hear my singing,"

"Doubt it Laura,"

Ignoring Kana's comment Laura bent down to Brantaro who was giving her one of those 'sad, impatient, hungry looks.'

"I'm sorry Brantaro, now I bet you're really hungry," as this said Brantaro did a dog nod.

Then the three started walking again until they got back to Laura's apartment.

_Laura's apartment _

"Man, I can't wait to go to Travis's soccer game tomorrow, what about you Laura?"

"Me neither Kana, I sure hope everything goes okay,"

Kana gives Laura a puzzled look.

"Why wouldn't it go okay Laura?" "Travis is a great soccer player, not to mention that Roberto is on his team too and when you put those two together on a team with the rest of their teammates you get a great combination!"

"It's not that it's……"

"What Laura?"

"I don't know if I should wear my ribbons tomorrow!"

Kana falls over anime style after what Laura says. She recovers.

"It's just that, I have an answer,"

"You do, what is it?"

"You should wear your ribbons because remember when we were younger and you wore your ribbons on the field trip, Travis noticed,"

"Oh yeah, but he didn't actually notice them until I wasn't wearing them," with this Laura giggled.

"Well it's getting late do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yeah I guess we should Kana but the thing is….."

"Yeah, I'm not sleepy either,"

The girls sat in silence until Kana spoke up.

"Well Laura we could watch a movie,"

"What movie could we watch?"

"How about……" Kana placed her finger on her lips. Then she had the expression on her face showing she had an idea.

"I know we will watch 'Pride and Prejudice'!"

"That's a really long movie Kana, we don't want to stay up to long or else how are we going to keep our promise to Travis of cheering really loud at his game tomorrow?"

"Oh don't worry we aren't going to watch to watch it all tonight just enough to make us sleepy,"

"In that case yes let's watch the movie I haven't seen that one in a long, long time."

So the girls started to watch the movie until they had gotten to a good stopping point, when the reached the point Kana stopped the movie and stretched.

"Man I forgot how much I love that movie,"

"Yeah, I can't wait to finish it," said Laura as she to also stretched.

When both girls were done stretching they looked at each other, and then looked at the sleeping Brantaro.

"I agree with Brantaro I want to go to sleep," said Laura as she yawned.

Both girls said goodnight to each other and got into their sleeping bags, not forgetting to set a alarm clock so they would wake up with enough time to get ready for the soccer game they were to attend tomorrow.

To be continued……

Hey I'm back! Man I am sorry for taking so long to write chapter 4! Just to let you know Pride and Prejudice is a REALLY long movie! I had to watch it because my older brother was a character in it in his high school play! He was the girl's father.


End file.
